Don't People Knock?
by herecomesthesun7
Summary: Kurt and Blaine can't seem to get any privacy.


Kurt and Blaine can't seem to get a minute of privacy, even when they're in the comfort of either one of their bedrooms'.

It seemed damn near impossible to even be alone anymore, which pissed Kurt off like nothing else. It all started when Kurt transferred back to McKinley last month, everyone was more than elated to have him back, and to find out that he has a boyfriend.

Kurt told everyone the good news and they were more than enthusiastic. Well, except Finn, who seemed to not like the idea of some kid stealing away his brother's innocence. But Kurt didn't really care what Finn thought, he was happy to be back where he belonged.

But little did he know, the glee kids would be finding a lot more out about Kurt than he intended.

One day after rehearsal, Blaine came by to pick Kurt up for their date. Blaine walked in the choir room and found Kurt putting books into his bag, rather hastily. Blaine smiled to himself and walked up behind his boyfriend. "What're doing?" He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and it made the taller boy jump in surprise. "Blaine? What are you doing inside? I thought you d wait in the car?" Kurt seemed befuddled that Blaine would come inside and see Kurt in his natural habitat, even though no one was even in the room.

"Well I thought I'd check the place out." He looked around the room and then back to Kurt. "Why in such a hurry anyway? The movie doesn't actually start until 8." Kurt sighed and dropped his bag on the floor in defeat, plopping down on the seat.

"I wanted to go home and change before you came to get me, which I thought would be at my house. I wanted to look presentable." He bowed his head and Blaine smiled warmly, lifting Kurt's chin up to meet their lips.

Kurt blushed and fixed Blaine's collar, which was sticking up on one side and not the other. "You know, speaking of changing, you should really get out of the uniform." Kurt looked at the blazer he once wore and grimaced.

Blaine laughed and shook off his blazer and undid his tie. Much to Kurt's surprise, and then Blaine tossed both clothing items in the trash can. Kurt's eyebrows shot up in protest of the waste of fabric. "What are you doing!" Blaine just laughed and kissed Kurt again.

"I have about 5 of the same tie and the weather is getting too warm for a blazer." Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine in for another kiss, this one open-mouthed, and wet.

Blaine unbuttoned the first two buttons of his uniform shirt and straddled Kurt's lap in between kisses. There was a faint noise of footsteps approaching the room, but neither boy worried about it, they were too busy getting undressed.

Kurt's Henley t-shirt ended up on the floor next to Blaine dress shirt, both boys bare chests were red with heat. The footsteps grew louder as the heat in the room grew hotter, and before they knew It, Brittany had walked in and stopped in her tracks.

But neither Kurt nor Blaine heard her enter, up until Santana came running in behind the blonde no more than a few seconds later. She too stopped right next to Brittany with a loud, "Looks like this room is-" She got cut off when the two shirtless boys were tongue wrestling.

"Hey boys, take it easy." Santana smirked and shut the door behind her. Blaine whipped around and blushed as he practically jumped off of Kurt's lap.

Kurt's face was as red as a fire truck when he saw the look on the girls faces'. Blaine picked up his shirt and put it on quickly before handing Kurt his own shirt back. "Wow Hummel, I didn't know you moved that fast." Santana looked Blaine up and down and then scoffed.

"Um, I'd appreciate it if you two kept this to yourselves." Kurt trailed off as he and Blaine headed toward the exit. Both boys were still blushing as the girls answered back, "Of course." With devilish grins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time it happens is totally uncalled for; they had every right to do what they wanted in the privacy of Kurt's bedroom. But according to Finn, wanting Blaine to play Call Of Duty with him was more important than Kurt getting a blow job.

It was after school and Burt and Carole were on a date, they wouldn't be home for hours. Kurt thought Blaine could leave before they got home, which would give him enough time to shower and clean his room before his father found out what he'd been up to.

Kurt laid sprawled out on his loveseat in his room with Blaine lying on top of him, legs tangled and Kurt's fingers intertwined in Blaine's un-gelled hair. Blaine still had pants on, but nothing else, and Kurt was down to his Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

Kurt was fairly excited to get a blow job for the first time, I mean, who wouldn't be? But the fact that Blaine Anderson was going to do it made the idea all the better.

He was ready, ready to take the first step into their sexual lives and it was going to be a fun ride. Until Finn came barging in just as Blaine licks the hemline of Kurt's briefs.

"Hey Blaine! Oh god!" Finn's eyes went wide and he pretty much stared at his more than half naked step-brother. Kurt blushed and tried to hide the humiliation in his voice, "Did you need something?" Kurt asked, propping himself on one elbow.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow and laid his head on Kurt's stomach patiently. Finn couldn't stop staring at how pale and thin, yet toned Kurt was. Kurt did his best not to yell at the bewildered boy, "Finn? What do you want?"

Finn swallowed and shook his head. "I-I was going to ask Blaine if he wanted to play Call Of Duty." Blaine's face lit up but Kurt gave him the death stare, so he kissed the boy's stomach and continued the action, making Kurt's eyes roll backwards.

Finn's face was now even redder than before, but he still didn't stop staring. "Well, Blaine's kind of busy, and I suspect he will be for the next 20 minutes. So can you leave? This is getting uncomfortable and you're kind of staring. Unless you want to see me get my first blow job." Kurt looked pissed and Finn knew the last sentence was completely sarcastic, so he looked away and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

Kurt looked down at Blaine, who looked up with pleading eyes, Kurt knew the question without having it asked.

"Yes, we'll play after we're done." Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend, Kurt's head fell back as Blaine slipped off the boy's last piece of clothing.

Finn tried turning up the volume on the TV but Kurt was way louder than any surround sound he's ever bought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time they got interrupted it wasn't a complete surprise. They were in the auditorium at McKinley; Blaine went there to help Kurt with this song he wanted to sing. But they both knew that Kurt didn't need any practice when it came to singing, but Blaine obliged and drove over to the school.

Once he got into the auditorium, he saw Kurt sitting at the piano fiddling around with the keys. Blaine smiled to himself and walked up on the stage, Kurt looked up and ran over to him, and pretty much jumped his bones.

Kurt's legs were wrapped around Blaine's waist and the latter had to sit down on the piano bench to balance him.

They were kissing viscously and they didn't notice the two girls sitting in the back row of seats, listening to an iPod and reading over sheet music.

Both girls failed to notice the two boys passionately and sloppily taking part in such provocative acts on the piano. But when Rachel heard a moan come from one of the boys' mouths she could not mistake it.

She looked up fast and gasped a little, Tina looked at her with crossed eyes, then followed Rachel's gaze to the stage. Tina gasped too, only a little bit louder. Both girls looked at each other and then to the stage again, things were getting really serious really fast and they didn't know what they should do.

Should they announce themselves? Or just run out and pretend they didn t see anything? Kurt's pants were already around his ankles and Blaine was standing between his legs, mouth traveling down to Kurt's hips.

Rachel paused the music and put the device in her pocket and Tina was wondering what the girl was planning on doing. Rachel stood up and pulled Tina's arm, leading them out of the room and around the back to get backstage.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Tina asked trying to catch her breath. Rachel looked slightly mad and yet amused, "I practice every Monday on that piano. And I don't think Brad would like this either." They stopped at the entrance to the stage, looking onward to the two boys that were doing very un-gentlemanly things. Well, at least Blaine was, Kurt was just enjoying it.

But as Kurt's head dipped backwards and Blaine's mouth moved slower and took in deeper, Rachel was beginning to feel awkward, so she just went for it.

The ambitious girl jumped out from behind the curtain and spoke confidently making Kurt jump, which almost made Blaine choke. A groan ripped through the air, directly at Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel I am astounded by this!" Kurt looked like he had just seen a ghost, but he sighed and had an irritable look on his face.

He reached down to tap Blaine on the side of his neck, trying to get the boy to take his mouth of his cock just for a second. Blaine opened his eyes they were left wide; he slowly took Kurt out of his swollen and wet mouth.

Kurt moaned from the vacancy and turned back to Rachel. Rachel looked like a deer caught in head lights, seeing Kurt exposed and him not even seeming to care. Kurt leaned down and brought his pants back to his hips, zipping them up.

He kissed Blaine and grabbed his car keys. "You know Rachel; you should really stop hanging around here." Blaine put his blazer back on and followed behind Kurt. Tina was trying to hide behind the curtain, she too saw the exposure of Kurt Hummel, and was oddly turned on by it.

Kurt got his things and took Blaine's hand, leading him off the stage. Before they got off the stage Kurt said, "Hey Tina. Sorry about that ladies." Without even looking back. Blaine smiled and put his arm around Kurt's waist, walking them out of the room, leaving a baffled Rachel Berry and a horny Tina Cohen-Chang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn and Mercedes were becoming friends again, after last year they had stopped talking but now they seemed to be on the same page. They were staying after school to practice a song they wanted to sing for their assignment in glee club.

After they finished singing they were both thirsty, and they had their things in the locker room, so they could lock it up. "My purse is in the locker room, so we have to stop there first." Quinn added as she made her way out of the door. Mercedes nodded and followed behind her.

They two girls walked into the cold and somewhat empty locker room, but they both immediately heard a loud groan. "**_Kurt_**." Both girls looked at each other with wide and questionable eyes.

"Is that who i think it is?" Mercedes asked Quinn, but only got an expression of wonder.

They stepped forward together in rhythm with the moans coming from a mystery man. A mystery man that was moaning Kurt's name, and there was only one Kurt both girls knew.

As they got closer the moans got louder, and as they got louder the girls got more nervous to see what the hell was going on. As they rounded the corner they saw the shower running soft, and Blaine Anderson gripping the partitions with all his force.

Mercedes gasped and that was enough to alert the boy to stop what he was doing. Blaine looked embarrassed and spoke softly, "Kurt, stop for a second, your friends are here." He blushed and smiled a bit; Kurt rolled his eyes, took Blaine out of his mouth and stood up, lips swollen and red, hair messed up.

He looked expectant, and irritated, and shameless. "You ladies need something?" He kissed Blaine's collar bone and the boy shivered, both girls shook their heads with a "No."

Kurt kissed Blaine more and in between sucks and nips he said, "Alright then." And he headed back down the slightly shorter boy and took him into his mouth again.

Quinn and Mercedes moved out of the room quickly once they snapped out of shock and realized that they were watching their friend give his boyfriend a blow job.

Once the girls got back to the hallway, they realized they got out just in time, as they heard Blaine wail and scream Kurt's name. A sheepish grin spread across Mercedes's face, "Well I'm glad he's happy." Quinn chuckled and nodded.

"No doubt about that." Kurt and Blaine showered and got dressed, pleased with themselves. "How are we going to have actual sex if we can't even get through getting a blow job without someone barging in on us?" Blaine sounded genuinely puzzled. But Kurt smiled and laughed, "I guess we're gonna have to start charging them for the show."


End file.
